Team Bonding
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Finished. Companion piece to Mr. Jones. Between Chapter 3 and 4, come check out a moment with each of the members with Alfred, leading to team bonding and friendship. Chapter Six: Thor
1. Black Widow

**This story is a companion piece to _Mr. Jones_. Each chapter will focus on a bonding moment between Alfred and the team.**

**I do not own anything from Avengers or Hetalia.**

* * *

"Alfred, slow down. You're going to hurt yourself, shoveling your food in like that," Natasha said one morning at the breakfast table.

"Yes ma'am," Alfred said, obeying the Russian's order.

Natasha smiled to herself and continued eating the meal she had made for her and Alfred. Thor was off accompanying Jane and Bruce was held up in the lab. Tony and Clint were sleeping in from their late night drinking (which Natasha forbade him from attending, no matter how much he whined). Steve was up in the training room, going through his normal morning routine. This left the morning to only Natasha and Alfred. The only female member of the team didn't mind and actually enjoyed the little one-on-one with the youngest member.

"Don't gulp that all in one take," Natasha said when she saw him chug half the cup down in one go.

Alfred quickly placed his cup down and swallowed the juice in his mouth. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Natasha said with a smile, noticing some liquid straying out of the corner of his mouth.

Grabbing the napkin, Natasha gently dabbed the corner of his mouth, cleaning up after him like a mother to her child. Alfred smiled at her and went back to his food, not questioning why she'd had done that; he acted like it was completely normal. Natasha placed the napkin down and continued with her breakfast, hearing Clint's familiar footsteps enter the kitchen. She felt a little bitter that her happy morning was being dampened by the archer, but she held in the sentiments. There was no need for her to give her fellow agent ammunition. Clint stepped in, looking just as hung over as Natasha knew he would be.

"The water bottle is in the fridge," she said without looking up.

"Thanks," he muttered, making his way over to the fridge.

"Morning Clint!" Alfred greeted happily.

Clint winced.

"Keep it down," he ordered as he held his head.

Alfred looked embarrassed and lowered his head. This caused Natasha to glare at Clint and rise to the young man's defenses before he could apologize.

"Don't snap at him because you decided to get a hangover," Natasha responded.

Clint blinked at her as did Alfred. When Natasha glanced at Alfred, the boy squeaked slightly and went back to his food, wanting to occupy himself. Natasha smirked lightly, happy to see Alfred was eating again (if Alfred felt embarrassed or anything, he'd stop eating). She turned back to Clint, finding that he was still looking at her. He shrugged and sat down next to Natasha, downing half of the water from his bottle. When Alfred finished, he thanked Natasha once more and went to the sink to wash the dishes.

"I'll get those Alfred," Natasha said without looking at him.

She knew he was eager to spar with Steve, which had been why he had tried to eat so much food so quickly.

"Thank you Miss Natasha!" Alfred said, placing the dishes in the sink.

He sent her a beaming smile, one that warmed her heart, and then he was gone, running for the training room. Natasha smiled privately to herself before feeling eyes on her. Sighing she glanced at Clint. The smirk on his face was not something Natasha liked. He grabbed the apple in the fruit bowl and then placed his feet up onto the table. Taking a bite into the apple, he questioned,

"Maternal instincts kicking in 'Tasha?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and tipped his seat back, causing him to fall backwards. He released an "oomph" and spit up the apple pieces he had been chewing, coughing as he tried to breathe correctly. The spy smirked and got up from her chair, washing the dishes in the sink while listening to Clint struggle against the headache that was torturing his mind. Despite her reaction to her friend, he did have a point. Something about Alfred made her act like a mother towards him. She was still trying to figure out why this was so, but she decided to let it be and accept it for what it was.

Though this didn't mean she was going to let Clint get away with mocking her with it.


	2. Captain America

**Time for Steve and Alfred bonding! Also, I promise I'll get back to work on _Mr. Jones_ soon. I just wanted a Steve and Alfred bonding moment.**

* * *

"Hey Cap? Why is it that Tony keeps calling you Capsicle?" Alfred asked as he sat on the ground, playing _Assassin's Creed III_.

"It's because I was frozen in the Atlantic Ocean in 1943," Steve responded, watching Alfred play the game.

Alfred paused his game and looked over at him. His eyes were wide, looking like a child discovering his Christmas gifts early.

"Really? You're from the 1940s?" the young member questioned.

Steve nodded, holding in his wince. He had to keep reminding himself to move on, but it was hard to move on from the past. Alfred lost interest in the game immediately and turned towards the leader, looking eager and curious. He looked like a child waiting for a story to be told.

"Will you tell me more?"

Steve wanted to say no; he's never opened up to anyone about how he was feeling. In his time, men didn't go around explaining their feelings to one another; it seemed to be alright in this day and age. However, seeing how eager Alfred looked made him push aside his initial hesitance and nod.

"Well... is there anything you want to know?" he asked.

"Uhm..." Alfred looked stumped. "I...I don't know about the 1940s really...soo... I guess my question would be on why you went into the ice."

"The world was at war, its second war, actually," Steve began. "Everyone in the United States was signing up... everybody that could, at least. I was denied five times."

"How? I'd think someone would want you to fight the armies the way you are," Alfred pointed out.

"I didn't always look like this. I was a scrawny kid from Brooklyn with a list of asthmas that was longer than the war," Steve said. "I was part of a special group to test out some vita rays. It worked, and that's how I ended up like this."

"Ooooh," Alfred sounded.

"I was put up as a show monkey to get the American people to buy war bonds. I starred in a few movies to promote buying bonds," Steve contiuned. "Those... weren't the best times. I went to Italy, eventually, and after learning that my friend's company was behind enemy lines, I went off on my own to rescue them."

"Did ya find your friend?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," Steve answered. "I managed to free them and brought them back to where the U.S. army was camped out. From there, I was given my own team. We called ourselves the Howling Commandos."

"Why?"

Steve shrugged.

"I didn't really take part in the name descision; I just went along with it," the captain answered. "My team and I fought and destroyed the HYDRA factories."

"HYDRA?" Alfred asked.

"They were part of the Nazis, a science division. They used some sort of cube that gave them power and energy that was unmatched. The division was headed by a monster known as the Red Skull. Like myself, he had been subjected to the vita rays, only it wasn't as kind to him as it was to me. His face burned off, leaving a red skull, hence the name," Steve explained.

Alfred grimmaced but didn't comment.

"We managed to take all of them down, and went off to confront Red Skull himself," Steve continued. "He was in the Alps, hidden away from aircraft, so we went by foot. I followed him to his aircraft and got in. He planned on bombing all the major cities of the Earth to make a new world in his image. I fought him, and that cube sucked him up. After seeing that the plane was still heading for New York City, I crashed it into the Atlantic, where the others would be safe. I was frozen, and awoke 70 years later." He took a pause as he remembered the fear he had when he woke up and found himself in unfamiliar territory. He remembered the pain he felt when Fury informed him that everyone he knew was dead. "Everyone I had known was dead."

Alfred looked at his leader with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry... It must of sucked, finding that you were alone in a time that you didn't know," Alfred said.

"It's... been a little rough to adjust, but I've been adjusting," Steve said. "The team is helping me find some stability in this world."

Alfred looked away from the leader and looked back at the TV screen. Steve stared at the young man and realized that Alfred probably felt the same way. He had woken up with no memory of himself or anyone he cared about, alone to face his problems. Steve reached out and placed a hand on the top of Alfred's head. Alfred didn't say a thing, until he began playing the game again.

"I don't know why, but when I play the game, I get really sad," Alfred said.

"You get sad?" Steve repeated.

"Yeah. For some reason, when I play, I get really emotional, like I'm supposed to remember something," Alfred responded.

Steve's brows furrowed in confusion. What about this game could trip Alfred off like that? War perhaps? Could Alfred have been a soldier? But then why would this game make him feel the way he was? Steve wasn't sure on what to say in response to Alfred, so he tapped the boy on the head, hoping it would express to the young man that Steve was there for him.

"I kind of feel like I know you from somewhere Cap," Alfred said. He titled his head back to look up at the captain. "Is that weird?"

Steve smirked slightly and shook his head.

"No, it's not Alfred. I feel the same way."

Alfred grinned shyly before going back to his game, letting the room fall into a comfortable silence.


	3. Hawkeye

**To everyone who is waiting on _Mr. Jones_, I'm going to try and update it soon. I've been dealing with finals and now that I'm back home, my parents are having me do something everyday, leaving little time to write. I'll try to get the next chapter out though, so please bear with me and don't kill me.**

* * *

"Come _on_," Alfred begged as he sat across from the archer at the breakfast table. "Please? Just one session? I won't bother you after that. I promise!"

"Why are you so eager to use them?" Clint asked.

"Because they look so cool!" Alfred gushed. "Please please please please?"

"Just let him use your stupid bows!" Tony barked from the refrigerator. "I'm getting tired of hearing him whine and beg."

Natasha, who had been at the table drinking some coffee, looked up and glared at Tony, not appreciating what his remark about the young member. Alfred didn't notice what Tony said, too focused on persuading Clint to let him have a go with Clint's signature weapons.

"Please please please?" Alfred continued.

"If I let you use them will you ever ask me to use them again?" Clint asked with a sigh.

Alfred brightened.

"I'll never ask again, I promise!"

"Fine then. After lunch, alright?"

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Alfred said rapidly with a brightened smile.

While he would normally run over and hug the man, Natasha had been teaching him to not bear hug people tightly (that was still a lesson they were teaching to Thor). So Alfred settled for a bright smile and went back to his plate because Natasha was giving him that look that told him to eat. Natasha smiled when she saw the young man eating and she went back to the paper. Clint sighed and rubbed his temple, thankful to have the begging end. Tony was the most vocal and released a, "Thank God" that received a hate glare from the spy. She would deal with the "philanthropist" later. Thor chose that moment to enter the room, intent on getting his daily dose of pop-tarts.

"Truly the food of the gods!" Thor proclaimed when he retrieved five boxes in a pantry made for the pop-tarts only.

"Thor guess what!" Alfred said happily.

"What is it my friend?" Thor asked as he too his seat, popping a box open.

"I get to use Hawkeyes bow and arrows!" Alfred said. "Want to see me shoot them?"

"Of course my friend!" Thor said with enthusiasm.

"Oh dear God," Clint sighed as rubbed his forehead.

Natasha smirked lightly to herself.

"Miss Romanoff. Will you watch me shoot them?" Alfred asked.

Natasha smiled at the young man. She did want to go, but unfortunately, Fury had called her in.

"I wish I could, Alfred, but Fury's called me in for some reports," Natasha answered, sounding as sorry as she could because she really did want to see him shoot off that arrows. "But I can't wait to hear how it'll go when I get back."

Alfred's smile didn't falter as he nodded. Tony made a small noise as he threw himself into an empty chair.

"Mommy can't play house today?" he taunted.

Clint laughed privately behind his hand, finding it even funnier because poor Alfred looked clueless; whenever Tony mocked the S.H.I.E.L.D. spy for acting motherly towards Alfred, the young man didn't have a clue what they were talking about. Natasha didn't even bother to bat an eyelash in Stark's direction. She'd get him back at another time; him and Clint since the latter laughed.

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Clint thought as he stood, readying the arrows.

Clint was de-powering the arrows, making them plain. Alfred was off in the corner, talking with Thor while Bruce stood in the shadows, waiting patiently for the quick session to begin. Alfred and Thor looked excited, while Bruce was there to make sure Alfred didn't get hurt (Bruce worried greatly for the newest member due to his ability to draw trouble). Once done, Clint called Alfred over. They had already gone over the safeties of the arrows at lunch, so all Alfred had to do was line up and take aim. Clint decided he'd let him shoot up until the quiver was emptied. Bruce had already helped the master marksmen set up the target at the end of the training room; it was a good distance away for a beginner, but not close enough to get an easy shot.

"Okay, do you remember everything I taught you?"

"Yep," Alfred said with an accompanying nod.

"Alright then. You've got until the quiver is up," Clint responded.

Alfred nodded again, taking the bow and arrows, shrugging the quiver onto his back. Before Alfred got the arrow ready, Alfred tested out the bow, making sure he'd be able to draw the string back and release at his own command. Finding that it would work, Alfred signalled he was ready to begin. Clint and the others stepped back, giving Alfred enough room to shoot without injurying someone. Taking a deep breath, Alfred prepped the bow, raised it, and pulled it. Once he lined up the bull's-eye, he released the string. The arrow flew and nailed the middle. Bruce and Clint stared in surprise while Thor, who had confidence in his friend, gave a holler of delight. Alfred grinned and readied a second arrow and released it. The arrow landed within an inch of the other one.

"My friend! You are truly good at this!"

"Have you done this before?" Bruce asked.

"Not that I can remember," Alfred answered as he released another arrow, this one hitting in the bull's-eye dot.

"You're really good at this," Clint said in surprise. "You had to have done this before. No way a beginner is this good."

Alfred had been prepping the next arrow when he felt his whole body freeze as an image flashed before him. It was a quick memory, but Alfred was able to latch on to it. It was a young voice, begging someone to let him use the arrows, just like he had done with Clint in the kitchen. He stood frozen even after the memory disappeared. He was only shaken out of his frozen state by Clint.

"You okay kid?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. I thought I remembered something," Alfred answered. He turned and smiled at Clint and handed him the bow and quiver, much to the older man's surprise. "Thanks for letting me shoot."

"You still have five more arrows," Clint offered.

"Nah," Alfred said with a smile. "I only really wanted to see if they were as cool as you make them seem. And they really are."

"Well... if you want to practice again sometime, hit me up," Clint said.

Alfred grinned brightly and nodded.

* * *

Natasha returned to find Clint, Steve, and Alfred playing against Tony, Bruce and Thor on some video game. Bruce and Steve didn't look like they wanted to play, Thor was trying to figure out how to, so it was really Clint and Alfred against Tony. Natasha smiled and sat just behind the youngest member, listening to him tell her about his shooting, never taking his eyes off of the screen. She watched the two men play against Tony, and Natasha didn't ignore the fact that Clint was protecting Alfred's in character game. She smirked to herself and decided not to voice her newest finding.

She still needed to figure out her revenge.


	4. Hulk

**Back with another bonding chatper. I'm trying to finish this story up before I finish _Mr. Jones._ I'm not sure when I'll update the main story, but please bear with me.**

* * *

Dr. Banner was sitting at his laptop, typing up his latest research paper. He could hear Alfred's loud exclamations on the other side of the couch as the boy watched the battles the Avengers had been in. It was Alfred's way of catching up on the team and their history.

The rest of the team was away, so Bruce took it upon himself to keep the boy some company. Bruce had discovered early on that Alfred didn't like to be alone, and usually needed to be around somebody. Normally, Alfred would hang around Natasha, Thor, Steve, or even Clint (the latter of which managed to talk Alfred into crawling through the vents with him). He'd rarely spend time with Tony or Bruce, only because he understood that the two were most likely busy with experimentations and creating new devices.

Thor had been called back to Asgard for some training; Natasha and Clint were both debriefing newest S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the Helicarrier; Tony was at the newest veiling of Stark Tech with Pepper; and Steve was at a World War II veterans celebration with Coulson accompanying him since the man of legend didn't want to attend it alone. So with only Bruce and Alfred in the Tower, Bruce decided to accompany the boy in the living area.

"Whoa! I didn't know the Hulk can do that!" Alfred commented from his place on the couch.

Bruce peeked up over the laptop's top and looked at the screen. On the screen, Hulk was smashing the ground hard enough to open the Earth. Bruce grimaced lightly and went back to his work. Even though Hulk had been treated as a hero by the public, Bruce was still uncomfortable about dealing with the Hulk. He was about to go back to his work when he felt something tugging on his arm. He found Alfred smiling up at him with a sparkle in his eyes. He looked so young.

"Dr. Banner, how strong is the Hulk? He looks super strong on the screen," Alfred said.

"Yes, he's super strong. The angrier he gets, the stronger he gets," Bruce answered.

"So cool!"

"Not really," Bruce answered as he went to his screen.

"Why not?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Because it's not safe having a monster inside of yourself, or getting angry," Bruce responded.

"I don't think the Hulk is a monster," Alfred said, making Bruce look at him in slight shock.

The only person who had ever said that out loud was Steve. Alfred wasn't deterred by Bruce's look and continued.

"Hulk's a hero and he helps people. Sure, he's big and green, but I don't think he's a monster," Alfred said. "I think of him as my friend, and he's super cool."

"Friend?" Bruce asked.

Friend... Bruce had given up on friends the minute he had become the Hulk. Even now, among the Avengers, they were his allies, not so much his friends. But Alfred was openly stating that the _Hulk_ was his friend. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, he's my friend and I'm his friend... right?" Alfred asked, looking a little worried that he would be rejected.

Bruce studied Alfred and began to reflect on the boy's words. He began to feel what the Hulk was feeling; the being inside of him was just as surprised as Bruce was to hear the words from Alfred's mouth. Then, something close to warmth began to roll off of the Hulk, surprising the scientist. Slowly, Bruce began to smile, making Alfred look at him quizzically.

"Yes Alfred, you and the Hulk are friends," Bruce said.

Alfred grinned.

"That's great! I don't want to not be friends with Hulk because I like you both and I think of you as my friends," Alfred said.

Bruce continued to be surprised by the teen.

"You think of us both...?"

"Yeah... I really hope you two get along. It must be hard living in the same body," Alfred said.

"It is," Bruce responded.

"I hope you two can become friends," Alfred said, a little sadly.

Bruce looked over at Alfred in more surprise.

"I mean... you two are my friends, and I don't want to choose between you two," Alfred said. "And if you two become friends, I bet you two can become unstoppable at anything you do."

Bruce blinked at the teen, thinking over the young man's words. Alfred looked up at Bruce, waiting for him to say something. Bruce smiled slowly.

"It's going to be hard," he said. "For years, I've regarded as Hulk as a monster... a virus in me that needed to be destroyed."

Alfred's look faltered, obviously upset by Bruce's words. Before he could open up his mouth to counter, Bruce continued.

"But, maybe if you help me... maybe I can come to an understanding with the Hulk," Bruce said, smiling at Alfred.

Alfred quickly smiled and nodded.

"There's no way I'll let you down! You and Hulk will be the best buddies ever!"

Bruce chuckled under his breath. He was no longer surprised by Alfred's behavior.


	5. Iron Man

**So we're almost done with this story. The only chapter left is Thor's, and then my attention will be on _Mr. Jones_, which is almost done with. Thank you everyone for reading!**

* * *

"What's that?"

"A new device."

"What sort of device?"

"That's not for you to know."

"How come?"

Tony sighed to himself. He placed his equipment down to spin in his chair, to look at Alfred, who was sitting cross-legged in a chair behind the inventor. It was his turn to "baby-sit" (Tony's words) Alfred since everyone was away. It wasn't like he didn't like the kid; it was just that Tony had more important things to do than play 20 questions with the damn kid.

"It's just not," Tony responded with authority.

Alfred pouted before brightening.

"Is it for your suit?"

Tony sighed loudly and turned back to his work. Alfred would never leave him alone.

"Yes okay?" Where the hell was that beer? Hmm, perhaps vodka was needed when dealing with this kid.

"Wow! You're going to make your suit extra cool?"

"It's already extra cool, but yes." Tony was a known narcissist, so hearing about how special his suit was always made him happy.

"Your suits are really really cool!" Alfred gushed with enthusiasm. "You're like a modern knight! Without the horse."

"Reading the Round Table?"

"What's the round table?" Alfred asked.

"Alright, so you haven't been reading Arthur tales," Tony said with a nod to himself.

"Hmm?" Alfred said, the name perking his interest. It sounded very familiar. "What's the Arthur tales?"

"Just about a made up king and his Round Table. It's boring to read, but very fun to watch when made into a movie or series," Tony responded as he returned back to his work.

"Oh... so it's like a fairytale?"

"Don't let believers of those tales here you say that, but sure, you can see it as a fairytale," Tony answered.

Alfred nodded to himself, already knowing that Tony's attention was back on his work.

"Well... I still think you're like a modern knight," Alfred said.

"Whatever you say kid, whatever you say," Tony said lightly.


	6. Thor

"Thor, look out!" Alfred's warning came too late.

Thor was hit in the jaw by a crowbar, sending the Asgardian backwards. The force of the hit caused him to release his hold on Mjolnir. Thor landed on his back, grunting from the force of the landing. Alfred, having seen his friend fall to the ground, rushed towards Mjolnir. His first instinct had been to grab Thor's hammer; he knew of the damage it could do, and he didn't want the members of the Wrecking Crew to take it. He grabbed the hilt of the weapon and held it in both hands, picking it up easily. It seemed, at that moment, the battle stopped and everyone hushed. Thor, who had just gotten into a sitting position, stared in shock at Alfred, who stood frozen with the hammer in his hands. Alfred felt the power that came from the hammer course through his body. He stared at the weapon in wide eyes before turning to Thor. Seeing Thor's look over shock caused Alfred to practically throw the weapon at Thor's feet.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't... I just didn't want them to... Uh..." Alfred looked around, wondering what words he could say. He honestly hadn't meant to take the weapon; he just didn't someone else to get it.

Thor took Mjolnir in his hand, still surprised by what he had just seen Alfred do. However, he wasn't completely stunned to not keep an eye on his situation; he noticed Wrecker stalking up behind Alfred. Thor sent Mjolnir at the villain, managed to hit the man in the face, and called the hammer back to him. He then sent lightning strikes at the other members of the Wrecking Crew, knocking them out. Once sure everything was in order and taken care of, Thor turned to regard Alfred once again. The boy was looking at the ground sheepishly, feeling the eyes of Thor and Bruce (who had just turned back from being the Hulk) on him.

"Why... why don't we go get shawarma?" Bruce suggested.

* * *

Bruce headed into the restroom the minute the three of them stepped into the sandwich shop to change into more comfortable clothes (because walking around New York in just his shorts wasn't something he wanted to do on a daily basis). This left Thor and Alfred to find a place to sit for the three of them. Alfred greatly feared being alone with Thor and wished for Bruce to get back. Thor sat across from Alfred, blinking at him. Alfred felt himself shrink in his seat a little more and wished for Natasha to be there because she'd know how to make him feel less awkward. Alfred chanced a look up at Thor, finding the man to still be staring at him.

"Uhm..." Alfred ventured. "I-I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to pick up Mjolnir..."

"You were able to grab it," Thor pointed out.

Alfred nodded, flinching slightly.

"Uhm-"

"No one has been able to do that save my father," Thor continued.

"Uhm..." Now Alfred was confused. Thor wasn't angry? "I-I'm sorry?"

Thor studied Alfred before pushing Mjolnir to him.

"Can you pick it up once more?"

Alfred blinked.

"Uhm... I don't know?" he responded.

Thor nodded for Alfred to do so. Alfred cautiously reached out and grabbed the hilt of Mjolnir. It hummed upon his contact, and he picked it up once more. Thor said something in his native language, causing Alfred to place the hammer down once more. Alfred was expecting Thor to glare at him, but he was surprised to find Thor smiling at him.

"This must be reported back to my father most haste!" Thor said.

"You're not mad?" Alfred asked.

"Mad? Why would I be?" Thor asked, confused.

"I picked up Mjolnir without your permission..." Alfred trailed off, hoping Thor got the hint. He had been taught early when he joined the team that touching their items was off limits.

Thor gave a chuckle.

"Oh my friend, I am not upset for you picking it up. On the contrary, I am impressed. No other mortal or being can pick up Mjolnir, it is impossible," Thor said.

Alfred blinked.

"You mean... you mean you're impressed that I can?"

"He should be, not even Hulk can pick up Mjolnir," Bruce, in his change of clothes, said as he came in near the end of the conversation. He sat himself down, "Mjolnir is picky on who can pick it up."

"He is correct! Mjolnir can only be lifted by those who are worthy," Thor said.

"Worthy of what?" Alfred asked.

"Worthy of my strength and power," Thor answered.

Alfred began to shake his head repeatedly.

"I don't want your powers or anything. I just didn't want Wrecker or the other members of his crew to get Mjolnir," Alfred said. "Though... now knowing that they can't pick it up... maybe I should have left it."

"No no my friend!" Thor said, patting Alfred on the back. "You did nothing wrong. Your thought of wanting to protect the weapon from the enemy is only another example of why Mjolnir allowed you to wield it."

"Don't be hard on yourself Alfred; you did nothing wrong," Bruce said comfortingly, feeling worried for his friend.

"My friend, I am happy to know that you are worthy of holding Mjolnir!" Thor said. "It makes me feel great to know I have chosen a trustworthy friend!"

"Soo... Mjolnir chose me as trustworthy, even though I don't know who I really am?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," Thor responded. "Mjolnir judges what it is inside of a person, no matter what."

Alfred smiled lightly.

"So I guess I don't have to worry about whether I'm a good or bad person, right?" Alfred asked, chuckling nervously.

"My friend, you are one of the kindest humans I have met!" Thor argued. "Have faith in you like I do."

Alfred looked at Thor for a long while, seeing Bruce nod from the corner of his eyes. Slowly, Alfred began to smile and nodded.

"Yeah... you're right," he said.

Thor smiled.

"Good! Now, time for shawarmas!" Thor declared.

Alfred grinned, feeling the nervousness he'd felt before disappear, only to be replaced by hunger.

* * *

**This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**As for why Alfred can pick up Mjolnir, I believe because the hammer can see what's inside of Alfred. For those wondering what it sees, it sees Alfred (as America) wanting to help people out no matter what. Yes, I understand that America is dim-witted, loud, and obnoxious, but I believe those qualities are a shield to protect him. I believe that America also represents the idea of what people see in America (the country). I know it may sound confusing, but I believe a lot of his qualities stem from the government. He's helpful by nature, even if they seemed misguided. He tried curing England of an illness (yes I know he used a hamburger), and he even brought England back from the "dead" (yes I know with a mean joke).**

**I know some of you will argue that America shouldn't be able to wield Mjolnir, but I've done so for this story (you will not see this happening in** _Mr. Jones_**). If you'd like to argue the point, please feel free to PM.**


End file.
